Happy Happy Clover and the adventures with Rambler
by lydiathetigeropean
Summary: The story takes places in between the ending of book 5 when Clo and Ram went on there travels.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy happy Clover adventures with Rambler the rambling rabbit.**

**Hi this is my first fanfic of happy happy clover and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I don't own happy clover or have anything to do with the creator.**

Chapter 1

"The adventure begins."

"Hey, clover ready to go?" said Rambler a tall blue and white rabbit. "Yup. I have everything packed; a compass, telescope, rope, tent gear, knife, water gourd, medicine leaves, and last but not least emergency rations." Said a white and peach colored bunny with a heart-shaped fur on her fur.

"Be safe you two!" shouted her mother. *sob* *sob* "I can't believe my baby girl is leave the burrow!" cried her father. "Honey, animals are staring…" After they finished their good byes they head on the outskirts of the meadow.

"So where to first the dry lands, the ocean, or ooh the jungle?" Clover said excitedly

"We'll get to those place soon enough, but first we have to cut though this farm so be on your guard." When they reached the farm Clover noticed something. "Hey, I've been here before!"

"You have? This wouldn't happen to be like the time I had to fish you out of the swamp when you and your friends tried to mail jam and letters to Sunspot Forrest, would it? Rambler asked with a glare. *sweat drop* "Heh… heh… maybe."

Suddenly, the two bunnies heard something. "Dang it something's eating my turnips again, betcha it's that rabbit that got away." It was the farmer. "C'mon Clover let's get going before we're caught." "Ok, Bramble."(A/N If you've read hhc vol 5 then you know that's his real name.) Clover said.

When they backed up the traveling pair back up to get away they felt something furry behind them and turned to see Lad the sheep dog behind them. "Clover what are you doing here?" "Hey Lad my friend and I were just passing through."

"Well you two better get going before-." He was cut off when the farmer approached.

"Hey lad you found my turnip thieves." The two bunnies ran off to the barn and hid in the hay. "C'mon Lad go find them." The farmers said passing the barn. "Whew! That was close. Rambler said in relief.

Then they herd footstep coming toward them and cringed when the hay started to move. *gasp!* "It's my bunny friend!" exclaimed a girl "You came back to play with me, didn't you?" clover failed in her arms while Rambler watched in awe. Then the girl looked down. "Hey who's this?... Is this your boy friend?" "B-boy friend?" clovers said blushing.

Clover and Rambler suddenly saw the farmer and Lad again and made a mad dash toward a hole in the wall. "Oh, Daddy you made the bunnies run away." Said the girl in frustration. While the pair hopped away they bumped into a couple of gofers with turnips in paw. "Hey, you two are the thieves!" Rambler shouted. "How dare you steal food like that, the farmer worked hard on those turnips." Clover said in annoyance. "AH! SHUDDUP!" said the gofers and they push Clover hard on the ground.

Now this made Rambler mad, so mad that he had fire in his eyes. He pulled the rope out of his bag. "NO BODY HURTS MY FRIEND!" he shouted and tackled the gofers. When the farmer came to where the commotion was he saw two badly beaten gofers tied in a little rope. "Well that's the darndest thing I ever did see."

Clover and Rambler were long gone and heading west. "Wow! That was amazing Bramble! You were all "POW", "WHACK", "BAM" and they were all "AHHHH".

"Well that what those bullies get for framing us." "Y-yeah, framing us." _"Oh, Bramble I know you did it for me." _Clover thought with a smile.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**let me know if I got clovers excitement and i won't continue until i get at least 3 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The serpent of Lunar Forest" part 1

"Hey Bramble," says clover as Ramble and her walk threw a grassy meadow, "what's east of here anyway?"

"It should be Lunar Forrest." answered a tall bunny "I haven't been there in awhile, and the last time I went was in the winter."

"Isn't it famous for its full moon views?"

"Yup, and moon pies."

"Well! What are we waiting for let's go!" Clover said excitedly and hopped off.

"WHOA! Wait up" the boy rabbit said franticly.

When the rabbits hopped up to the Forrest Rambler got in front of Clover.

"Clover, don't forget you're in unfamiliar territory you can't just hop off like that."

"Don't worry Bram, if anybody attacks me I'll give'em a good bunny kick." She said confidently.

"Okay let's just-wah!" Ramble was interrupted when he walked in to a rope trap.

"WAHAHAHAA!" Clover busted out laughing and pounded the ground with her paw.

"Ha ha, very funny, now can you get the knife out of my bag and cut this thing?" Rambler asked in a monotone voice.

"Sure." Clover said sobering up, when she got the knife she went to cut the rope trap. Then she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her thigh.

"Ow!" She looked at her thigh to see a dart.

"Clover what's wrong?" Bramble asked with panic in his voice. Clover looked woozy and about to fall over.

"But, daddy that heart leaf cookie is Rambler's" then she blacked out.

Then several rabbits with paint on blew a dart at Rambler and he did the same.


End file.
